


Coffee for Closers

by bigsoftbugboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detective AU, Detective Iwaizumi, M/M, Profiler Oikawa, Witty Banter, iwaoi - Freeform, they are into each other just don’t know it yet, this is my first post on here please be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoftbugboy/pseuds/bigsoftbugboy
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa pull a late night at the station, pouring over case evidence, and learning a bit more about each other.





	Coffee for Closers

Iwaizumi eyes the stack of papers on his desk, piled high, and serving as a daunting reminder of all the work he still has to do. He sighs wearily as he sinks into his chair, reaching for the stack, and sifting through until he finds what he’s looking for. There’s a knock and he looks up to see Oikawa in the doorway, two cups of coffee in his hands and a takeout bag dangling on his arm. Iwaizumi nods for him to enter as he digs out the file he needed, standing to bring it to an even bigger stack of papers on an adjacent desk.

  
Oikawa places Iwaizumi’s coffee on his desk along with a bowl of ramen from the shop up the road. He moves to join Iwa at the other desk, eyes roving the evidence and clues from the last scene.  
  
“Another late night at the office detective?” Oikawa muses, his tone hinting at a tease. Iwaizumi grunts, rolling his eyes.

  
“You’re one to talk Oikawa.” Iwa says turning back towards his desk. A small smile crawls up Oikawa’s face as he follows.

  
They sit across from one another at Iwaizumi’s desk, the steam from Oikawa’s ramen fogging up his glasses as he leans forward to look at more evidence. Iwaizumi slurps slowly, watching Oikawa clean his glasses, nose scrunching when he places them back on his face. A hint of a smile ghosts Iwa’s lips at the action before he turns his full attention back to the file he’s looking at currently.

It’s silent as they shift through this never ending stack of papers and the noise, or lack thereof, is starting to drive Iwaizumi crazy. He huffs, frustration evident on his face, and Oikawa gives him a curious look.

  
“We’ve sorted through all of this paper work and we’ve yet to find anything tangible. There has got to be something we are missing.” Iwaizumi groans as he runs his fingers through his hair. Oikawa just smiles sympathetically as he grabs another stack and starts to sort through those.

  
“Perhaps you need a break, a minute to clear your head?” Oikawa suggests.

Iwaizumi nods, pushing away from his desk, his body aches as he stands, a sign he has been sitting for far too long. He paces back and forth in front of his desk, stops, moves to the other desk where they have their clues and evidence laid out, and paces there. Oikawa finds this rather distracting and it sets his nerves on edge. Not a fan of seeing others in distress, he gently clears his throat. Iwaizumi halts his movement and turns to look at the profiler.

  
“Would you like to go and grab a cup of coffee and get out of the office for a bit?” Oikawa asks, he can see the hesitation in Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“It’ll do no good to sit here and get frustrated. Let’s come back with a clear head, yeah?” Oikawa adds, pleased to see Iwaizumi nod in agreement. They both throw on coats and shuffle out of the stuffy office and onto the busy street.

  
It’s a rainy night and the chill has Oikawa pulling his jacket tighter around himself. Iwaizumi shoves his hands in his pockets and nods down the block.

  
“There’s a coffee stand about a block away from here, cheap but good. I’ll pay this time since you paid for dinner?” Iwaizumi questions.

  
“Fine by me,” Oikawa shrugs, “lead the way.”

  
Iwaizumi starts walking and Oikawa falls in step beside him. The walk is silent save for some small talk. They go back and forth with questions; work, the case, what they do in their free time. The last one makes Iwaizumi huff a laugh and Oikawa’s lips curl into a smile.

  
“What?” Oikawa asks, his fingers curled around a warm coffee cup.

  
Iwaizumi grins at him from behind his cup. “We both know we have absolutely no free time outside of work, that was a silly question.” He states.

  
Oikawa rolls his eyes, a smile on his lips, “yeah, yeah, indulge me okay? What would you be doing tonight if it wasn’t for this case?”

  
Iwaizumi hums, shifting his gaze from Oikawa to the rainy street ahead of them. “Mm..I think I would probably be in bed already.”

  
“Seriously? You’re such an old man Iwa-chan!” Oikawa teases, bumping their shoulders together.

  
Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “shut up! We all can’t function on coffee grinds and gas fumes like you.”

  
Oikawa feigns hurt, placing a hand over his chest, “so mean Iwa-chan!”

  
This time Iwaizumi chuckles and Oikawa is quite fond of the sound, a bright smile lighting up his face.

  
“What do you say,” Oikawa questions, “ready to get back to that mountain of paperwork?”

  
Iwaizumi smiles, “I’m feeling a bit more energized, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Amalas’ detective au!! Please check out her Tumblr here where she has all the detective au stuff!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
